Thin Walls
by fall into your sunlight
Summary: Without a word Carlos took Logan's hand and placed it on his hard member, earning a soft gasp from the raven haired boy. "Still think you can help me?" -short Cargan smutt- dedicated to The Savage Soul.


********************

Title: Thin Walls by Courtney (fall into your sunlight)

Summary: Cargan smutt.

A/N: a short, smutty onshot inspired by a conversation between me and my Kames twinny (: here's a snippet of it:

ME: anywaysssss what i wanted to say was that i was reading this really incredible fanfic called Haunted (maybe you've heard of it? this slash whore wrote it ;D) and it got me thinking- how come Logan and Carlos never hear James and Kendall screwing around? lol like are they really that heavy sleepers they dont hear James moaning out Kendall's name? lmao or are James and Kendall just good at keeping it quiet ahaha not sure but i've always wondered that. what's your take on all that? lol (:

THE SAVAGE SOUL: & I think that first off, oh no, James is certainly not quiet when he's moaning Kendall's name & Carlos & Logan definitely hear them. _BUUUT-_they never say anything to James & Kendall about it because they are embarrassed by how turned on they are by it. :) & then they get all horny & screw around a bit themselves. XD So in my mind, it's kind of a mutual secret deal they have between them-Carlos & Logan don't complain about James & Kendall so long as they don't complain about them. :)

****************so naturally this is dedicated to her :D i hope she and all you Cargan lovers like it! :D

****************. . .

They were at it again- Kendall and James that was. It was the second time this week Carlos and Logan were lying awake in their bedroom, listening to James moaning out Kendall's name while the blonde did God knows what to his boyfriend. It was almost like they wanted the two shorter boys of the band to be uncomfortable with that; but that couldn't be because James and Kendall had no clue how turned on Carlos and Logan got from listening to the two of them.

It was a secret of sorts. Carlos and Logan never said anything about James and Kendall screwing around, and they also never said anything about the two of them screwing around.

It wasn't always like this though. When the two boys first started hearing James and Kendall through the very thin walls their first thoughts were to move into Gustavo's mansion. But after a while they just started to get…used to it you could say. They weren't bothered or flustered by it; some nights they could just ignore it. But after one night, everything started to change.

"Carlos." Logan whispered, rolling over so he was laying on his side. "Carlos, you awake?"

"Mhm." the Latino boy was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling, trying to get his raging hormones- and his boner- to perish.

"They, uh, pretty loud tonight." Logan chuckled awkwardly.

"Yeah. Really loud." Carlos commented.

Logan raised an eyebrow. Carlos's voice sounded strangled to his ears. "Are you ok? You sounds weird."

"M'fine." Carlos mumbled. "Well- well no, I-I'm not."

"Oh. Anything I can do to help?" Logan inquired.

Carlos couldn't help but to smile. "Maybe you can." he said softly. "Come over here."

Slightly puzzled, Logan got out of his bed and crossed the room, sitting on Carlos's bed. Without a word Carlos took Logan's hand and placed it on his hard member, earning a soft gasp from the raven haired boy. "Still think you can help me?" Carlos asked, blushing furiously.

Logan swallowed thickly. "I think I can." he said softly. Carlos's eyes widened as Logan's hand enclosed around his penis, stroking and pumping along his member.

"_Mmmmm Logie_." Carlos moaned, his eyes shutting and his back arching slightly as Logan increased speed.

"Am I helping you?" Logan asked with a teasing smile.

"Yes." Carlos groaned out. "More, please, _more_."

"As you wish." Logan removed his hand from Carlos's pants, earning a whine from the Latino boy in question. But his whine was cut short by Logan tearing off the plaid pajama pants as well as his boxers.

"When did you get so aggressive Logan?" Carlos asked as Logan started pumping along his length again. Logan just winked in reply and dove forward, taking all of Carlos inside of his mouth. Carlos gasped, thrusting deeper into Logan's mouth as he felt the raven haired boy's tongue glide across his skin.

Logan continued his exploration, licking a slow trail that made the Latino writhe with pleasure. "I'm gonna- I'm gonna-" Carlos couldn't finish his sentence, as he was gasping so much, feeling his erection twitch within Logan's mouth.

Logan just nodded and sucked harder, making Carlos buck his hips and huff out a stifled breath. Dragging his lips back slowly, Logan's tongue swirled around Carlos's tip, the teasing and pleasuring sending Carlos over the edge as a thick substance flooded Logan's mouth. He swallowed thickly and pulled away from Carlos with an audible 'pop' sound. With a satisfied smile, Logan crawled back up on the bed and laid next to Carlos, who was panting heavily.

"Wow." Carlos breathed out.

"Was that good for you?" Logan asked.

Carlos nodded eagerly. "Way better than when I do it to myself."

Logan chuckled. "Such a dirty boy." he murmured and laid down, his head resting on Carlos's chest.

"So tell me something." Carlos prodded. "Just how long have you wanted to give me an incredible blow job like that?"

Logan felt his face heating up. "Since around the time we started listening in on James and Kendall." he admitted. "Well before then actually but James and Kendall just made me kind of… horny."

Carlos laughed softly. "And you say I'm a dirty boy?"

"Oh hush." Logan playfully punched Carlos's stomach. "The point I'm trying to make is, I like you Carlos." his face flushed even more as he said this.

Carlos smiled widely and leaned down to kiss Logan gently on the lips. "I like you too Logie."

Logan beamed. "Really?"

Carlos nodded. "And guess what?"

"Hmm?"

Carlos's hands reached over to Logan's hips and flipped the raven haired boy so he was laying on his back and Carlos was towering over top of him. "It's your turn."

**. . .**

****

A/N: and that's all folks (: im off to finish typing chapter ten of 'The Night Is Young' now (:


End file.
